El Pecado Capital de la Rana
by Shiro is White
Summary: Se Sabe que cada integrante de Varia representa un pecado capital, entonces Fran se pregunta que pecado capital seria con la ayuda de Su sempai ¿Un Octavo pecado?, ¿Reemplazara el pecado de alguien?, si quieren saberlo entren y lean One-Shot B26 Personajes TYL


**Hello Lectores desconocidos de Internet, en esta oportunidad he decidido escribir un One-Shot sobre Varia más específicamente en la Pareja más joven de Los Varia, Ya saben La princesa y el Sapo o debería decir El príncipe falso y el Sapo (?,**

 **Autora: Shiro is White**

 **Pareja: B26 (Bel x Fran)**

 **Summary: Se Sabe que cada integrante de Varia representa un pecado capital, entonces Fran se pregunta qué pecado capital seria con la ayuda de su sempai**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

El Pecado Capital de La Rana

La Rana y El príncipe de Varia se encontraban en las Ramas de un Árbol esperando a que pase el tiempo, Pues ya que tenían tiempo libre dado a las misiones realizadas a Ambos les pidieron que se quedaran un momento en el bosque para vigilar el terreno y que los enemigos no les hagan una emboscada, pero al parecer a ningún alma en aquel día se le ocurría el atacar al escuadrón por lo que (después de ir yendo horas por el bosque) decidieron rendirse y pasar el rato en aquel gran y resistente árbol, Fran se encontraba aburrido ya que el libro que había traído ya se lo había leído más de tres veces y al parecer el tiempo no parecía pasar, observo en desdén a su Sempai quien se encontraba de lo más entretenido limpiando sus cuchillos con su típica sonrisa del Gato de Cheshire, probablemente pensando en las posibles torturas y apuñaladas que podría hacer con sus queridos cuchillos, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal el cual pudo evitar gracias al cuchillo que se clavó perfectamente en su Gran sombrero de rana, Alzo una ceja mirando al culpable

-¿Qué miras rana? Ushishishi- Pregunto el Rubio con su típica risa mientras mostraba amenazante los cuchillos en sus dedos, El Peliverde pego un pequeño saltito de la impresión estaba seguro de que Sempai se encontraba totalmente divertido con sus cuchillos ¿cómo pudo notarlo?, ¡Si Apenas le había echado un vistazo!, Definitivamente todo sería más fácil si el príncipe falso no se cubriera sus ojos, de esa manera probablemente no tendría que llevarse esos sustos, Dio un suspiro mientras retiraba el cuchillo de su sombrero, lo doblaba y lo tiraba al piso sin remordimiento, esto fue visto perfectamente por el Príncipe quien estaba cabreado por lo que hizo la rana, Así que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto tomo sus cuchillos para tirarlos pero antes de hacerlo las acciones tranquilas del Menor le desconcertaron, este simplemente se recostó en la rama del árbol y como si no le estuviesen apuntando con un cuchillo exclamo "¡Ne Sempai, estoy Aburrido ¿Qué podemos hacer?!" y como si de un niño se tratara hizo un puchero mirando expectante al rubio, quien se quedó un poco impactado al observar otra expresión de su Kohai y con ello su comportamiento inusual, aun así sin dejar eso le avergonzara respondió:

-¿Por qué debería entretenerte? soy un Príncipe, los Plebeyos deberían entretenerme a mí no al revés Ushishishi- respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras mostraba su peculiar risa, Fran intento ignorar que la risa de este le parecía interesante

-Príncipe falso-Corrigió el Peliverde, el Otro al escucharlo rechino un momento los dientes y le lanzo tres cuchillos encajando perfectamente en el sombrero de la rana, quien retiraba los cuchillos y los doblaba para tirarlos, cosa que frustraba al rubio y le tiraba más cuchillos en respuesta, ya después de un rato haciendo esto, ambos se cansaron y volvieron a la rama del árbol para volver a hacer lo que hacían en un comienzo

-Nee Sempai- Llamo Froggy mientras veía el libro

-¿Qué?- Respondió este un poco más tranquilo después de la pequeña pelea que habían hecho

-Si hay pecados capitales para cada miembro de Varia- Hizo un pequeño silencio tal vez pensando en lo que decir- ¿entonces cual debería ser yo?- Pregunto mirando hacia las hojas que permanecían en las ramas del Árbol

-Heh?- Fue la única respuesta coherente del Príncipe al procesar lo dicho

-Digo, Si Xanxus es Ira, Lussuria Lujuria y Levi Envidia ¿entonces que pecado debería representar?- Pregunto de nuevo mirando durativo hacia el cielo

-Te recuerdo que ellos no son todos los miembros de Varia, en total contando a Mammon seriamos 8, así que al parecer te quedas sin pecado, Ranita- Respondió Bel mientras seguía limpiando sus cuchillos, Fran al no estar contento con la respuesta de su Sempai Frunció el Ceño mientras hacia un puchero, Al Rubio le invadieron unas ganas tremendas de verlo, Hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerse firme, pero al final termino cediendo

-De acuerdo veamos que pecado tienen los demás para ver si te representa uno- Dijo suspirando el de la tiara, este al escucharlo embozó una sonrisa, una muy leve, lástima que el príncipe estaba muy distraído como para notarlo

-Bien, Mammon es Avaricia, yo soy pereza- Antes de que el príncipe pudiera continuar el peliverde lo interrumpió

-Sempai, ¿Usted es pereza?- Pregunto un poco sorprendido su Kohai solo un poco, este afirmo esperando continuar, pero al parecer estos no eran los planes del menor

-Mhm- Hizo un gesto pensativo el menor- Le viene- Afirmo asintiendo, Al Mayor le dio un tic en el Ojo que bueno que nadie pudo verlo, en verdad ese chico le pone de los nervios, la verdad es que no sabía si lo dicho recién era un insulto o un cumplido al no decidirse entre algunos de los dos le tiro un cuchillo en respuesta

-¡Oh!- Exclamo en sorpresa el Ojiverde al sentir que el cuchillo lo tomo desprevenido- Príncipe falso ¿Por qué fue eso?- Pregunto con falsa inocencia el menor lo que hizo reír al Mayor

-Ushishishi Porque quiero- respondió este sin importarle la reacción del otro, el menor no muy contento con la respuesta decidió desistir

\- Ne sempai ¿Quién es Gula?- Pregunto el Ilusionista observando fijamente al Guardián de la tormenta

-Gola Mosca- Respondió divertido el Mayor enumerando los pecados- y por Ultimo Squalo que es Soberbia, ¿y bien?, eso son todos, ¿Ya descubriste que pecado representas?- Pregunto el rubio guardando sus cuchillas, expectante ante la respuesta de su Kohai

-No lo sé, Creo que al fin y al cabo no pertenezco a un pecado capital- Respondió el Guardián de la Niebla un poco decaído pero disfrazándolo de inmediato a través de su típica Cara de Póker, Aun así el Rubio logro Notarlo

-Bueno técnicamente serias Avaricia como Mammon ya que eres de la Niebla- Mintió Belphegor levantándose lentamente para ver la expresión del menor, sin embargo esta no cambio la única señal que pudo conseguir para saber que estaba descontento fue un leve mohín que para cualquiera podría ser interpretado como si estuviese pensando, pero Bel no era tonto había pasado suficiente tiempo junto a su Kohai para aprender a leerlo con o sin expresiones

-Hm Si, supongo que tienes razón, Sempai- Declaro el Peliverde como si tuviese que convencerse a sí mismo de ello, Pero el príncipe sabía que de todos los pecados capitales existentes el que menos le venía a la Rana era la Avaricia, Así que con una sonrisa y a provechando la distracción de la Conversación, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la rana y Guio los Labios del menor a los suyos ante su sorpresiva mirada, la Boca de ambos iban en perfecta sintonía pero el aire era necesario para vivir así que el príncipe Falso toco suavemente el cabello del menor para profundizar el beso y una vez se separaron este se acercó a su oído y susurro:

-Orgullo, Ese es tu pecado Capital-

Una vez dicho esto dio una mirada divertida al menor y regreso al Castillo Varia mientras dejaba al Sonrojado Fran atrás, una vez que logro procesar lo dicho por el Príncipe Falso fue detrás de él exigiéndole una Razón del porque ese es su pecado, mientras agradecía el hecho de estar detrás de su Sempai para que no sea capaz de ver su tan abochornado rostro, después de todo tal vez el Orgullo si sea su Pecado Capital…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y Ojala no se les haya hecho largo porque trate de hacerlo corto pero como que no sabía cómo empezar y alargue un poco el principio, pero creo que igual quedo bien, si les gusto o no dejen su Review y coméntenme que le faltó a la historia o que sobro (? Bye**

Shiro is White


End file.
